


Take Me

by La_Temperanza



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The water surface is calm and serene today, with only the smallest of waves lapping at the shoreline. It's a direct contrast with the turbulent swirl of emotions churning inside Merlin, threatening to pull him downwards if he doesn't receive the sign he's been searching for soon.</i>
</p>
<p>AKA, the one where Arthur is a selkie and Merlin trespasses on his beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/) Challenge One: Porn Vision.
> 
> I used [Image #3](http://i.imgur.com/PX6C2.jpg) (NSFW)

The water surface is calm and serene today, with only the smallest of waves lapping at the shoreline. It's a direct contrast with the turbulent swirl of emotions churning inside Merlin, threatening to pull him downwards if he doesn't receive the sign he's been searching for soon.

Seven years. It's been seven years to the day that he last stood at this very spot. He had been a mere lad of seventeen, choosing to spend every day of his last summer at the beachside. That fall, he would be thrust into the world of college and jobs, and he had been desperate to enjoy his vanishing amount of freedom while it lasted.

He waits now for the same boy--nay, the same _man_ \--he met that fateful day. He had been skipping stones against the water, the beach completely empty save for him. Or so he thought.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Merlin had startled at the voice, the stone previously in his hand dropping into the water with a loud plop. He whirled around to find steel blue eyes boring into him with such ferocity that he shivered despite the sweltering heat. "...What?"

"This is my beach, what are you doing here?"

Flawless tanned skin that glistened under the rivulets of water cascading over it, golden hair that glowed like the sun even while damp--the man was the epitome of male perfection. He was also completely naked and scowling in Merlin's direction.

"...What?" Merlin repeated, struggling to compose himself. "What are you talking about? This is a public beach, you know. "

"No, this is _my_ beach." Strong fingers had shot out to ensnare Merlin's wrist, their touch cool and clammy. "You trespassed on it, so now you are mine as well."

Merlin might have protested, might have fought it at first, he doesn't remember. But it hadn't been long before he surrendered to the hungry mouth pressing against his, the exploratory hands that roamed every inch of his body. Soon he had been naked as well, his pale skin a beacon against the shore’s black pebbles as he was pushed down. The incoming tide licked at the edges of his heated flesh, and he shivered once more as lips closed over one of his nipples.

"Mine," The man growled, his tone nearing animalistic as he made his way down Merlin's body, biting hard enough to leave a mark. Merlin jerked his hips upwards and moaned, pre-come already beading at the tip of his cock.

Their bodies rutted against each other for needed friction until the man reached down and enclosed both of their hardened cocks in the cusp of his palm. White hot stars burst in front of Merlin's eyes at the first stroke, and he arched his back as the pace increased, hissing at the rocks digging into his shoulders but delighting in the pain at the same time. It was frantic and messy, and soon he came forcefully with a loud cry, the man coming with a grunt not too long afterwards.

"Take me home."

It had been a command, not a question, and Merlin almost agreed without a second thought. But then the orgasm-induced fog lifted from his mind, and he had panicked. "...But I don't even know you!"

"I'm Arthur. Take me home now."

"I can't! We just met and--”

The man-- _Arthur_ \--had pulled away before Merlin could say anything else, disappearing under the waves of the sea. There was only a flash of golden brown seal skin, and Merlin was left feeling utterly bereft.

It had taken years before he fully understood, and he pored over so many books on the subject he ended up majoring in it. But as he stands there like all the texts instruct he should, Merlin wonders if he’s making a foolish mistake over what was probably just a simple dream.

The answer comes in the form of an excited bark, and then Arthur emerges, water coursing down his naked form. He's hardly changed, save for a few faded scars that mar his skin, no doubt from close encounters with fishermen or other sea life. Once again, Merlin feels guilty for his hesitation years ago, but Arthur doesn't seem to care as he smiles widely, eagerly. "Take me home."

“...I will,” Merlin says, stepping away from the pile of clothes he’s already shed. “But you need to take me first.”


End file.
